Daring Charming/cartoon
Daring Charming debuted in the cartoon series in the Chapter 1 webisode "The World of Ever After High", which premiered on May 30, 2013. He is voiced by Evan Smith in the English version of the cartoon. Chapter 1 Webisodes Over an undetermined time period, Daring accompanies Apple to the castleteria, witnesses Raven reject her destiny, and has a nice chat with Hopper in the castleteria. He will have a front row seat on Legacy Day. Right now, Daring is forbidden by Headmaster Grimm to show his smile to anyone because he had his teeth whitened and they are capable of blinding people as is. Apple is not deterred and meets up with her friend. Later that day, Daring participates in the Legacy Day rehearsals and witnesses Raven's first open rejection of her destiny. He will have a front row seat on Legacy Day. Right now, he accompanies Apple to the castleteria. Daring greets Cerise when she walks by, accidentally blinding her with his smile. Cerise growls at him, then runs off. Later that day, Daring participates in the Legacy Day rehearsal and witnesses Raven's first open rejection of her destiny. When Apple's magic mirror is damaged, Daring is one of the people she turns to to lend her their mirror. He agrees to part with his mirror, but only after a last look at himself that takes longer than expected. He supports Apple White during the royal student council presidential campaign. To avoid a bad grade in Science and Sorcery, Daring attends a study party hosted by Briar. During Grimmnastics, Daring is outrun by Cerise Hood. Unlike his brother Dexter, Daring easily makes girls swoon. Like his peers, Daring dresses his finest for Legacy Day and is ready to pledge his destiny. When Raven refuses to sign the Storybook of Legends, Daring is among the students booing at her. Like the rest of the Royals, Daring has a food fight with the Rebels in the castleteria. He and his brother, Dexter, enjoy the new condiments at lunchtime. TV specials He will have a front row seat on Legacy Day. Right now, Daring is forbidden by Headmaster Grimm to show his smile to anyone because he had his teeth whitened and they are capable of blinding people as is. Apple is not deterred and meets up with her friend. He accompanies her to the castleteria. Daring greets Cerise when she walks by, accidentally blinding her with his smile. Cerise growls at him, then runs off. Later that day, Daring participates in the Legacy Day rehearsals and witnesses Raven's first open rejection of her destiny. Like his peers, Daring dresses his finest for Legacy Day and is ready to pledge his destiny. When Raven refuses to sign the Storybook of Legends, Daring is among the students booing at her. Chapter 2 Webisodes Daring and Hopper hear a strange echo in the hallways. Daring watches C.A. Cupid's MirrorCast. Daring witnesses Dexter's outburst about writing a love poem. He greets Madeline Hatter, Raven Queen, and his brother in the hallways. He witnesses Ashlynn Ella and Hunter Huntsman holding hands in public and revealing their secret relationship. Daring talks to Briar and Hopper in front of the school. When interviewed about Ashlynn and Hunter, he expresses his skepticism while simultaneously fighting a dragon. He has lunch with Apple. Daring sneaks out to attend the True Hearts Day dance. While he is entertaining a group of girls, Raven cuts in to thank him for a poem he supposedly wrote for her. He does not know what she is talking about. Daring bakes a cake for Apple's birthday baking contest. Daring is the judge for the Royal's beauty pageant, and surprisingly chooses himself as the winner, then laughs. As he laughs, he trips and falls on a drum. Daring downloads thousands of pictures of himself off the MirrorNet, but his MirrorNet gets shut off by Dexter. Daring checks his MirrorPad. He cheers for the performances at the talent show. He and Dexter do their family tree project, and they reveal that they are not related to other Charmings. Daring and Apple have a chat in front of the school. Daring compliments Poppy's choice. Daring attends Madeline's tea party. Daring and Sparrow challenge each other, however he does not expect that the bet is for him to be able to go on a date with Lizzie. Daring tries to charm her, however she rejects his gifts. Daring takes Lizzie on a dragon ride, and after a while Lizzie confesses that she had never really been on a date before. They keep their relationship a secret, as Lizzie has a reputation to maintain as the next Queen of Hearts. Daring vainly looks at himself in a mirror. Daring interrupts Melody Piper's announcement. TV specials Daring and Hopper hear a strange echo in the hallways. Daring watches C.A. Cupid's MirrorCast. Daring witnesses Dexter's outburst about writing a love poem. He greets Madeline Hatter, Raven Queen, and his brother in the hallways. He witnesses Ashlynn Ella and Hunter Huntsman holding hands in public and revealing their secret relationship. Daring talks to Briar and Hopper in front of the school. When interviewed about Ashlynn and Hunter, he expresses his skepticism while simultaneously fighting a dragon. Daring sneaks out to attend the True Hearts Day dance. While he is entertaining a group of girls, Raven cuts in to thank him for a poem he supposedly wrote for her. He does not know what she is talking about. Daring is positive that it is he who will win Thronecoming King. He believes that Beanstalk High is a school for beans and is confident that the Ever After High bookball team will win. He visits Heritage Hall. While playing at the game, he messes up and the team is losing. He has caught eye of Cerise's athletic talent and asks her to play for them. He prepares for the Thronecoming dance. At the Thronecoming dance, he asks Cerise to dance with him. Chapter 3 Webisodes Daring is given treats by Ginger, but referring to what Gus and Helga claim, Daring is not very eager anymore. Actually trying her food, Daring happily eats more. Daring is in the watching audience. Daring is being turned to for advice. Daring starts off with flashing a bright smile to girl students who are very much impressed. He gathers around them and advises Dexter to act more like him. Daring hangs out in the multi-hex with Apple. Daring along with Hunter and Sparrow race each other up the Legacy Orchard's steps. He attends the class field trip to the Legacy Orchard. Daring lines up for the bake sale. Daring hangs by the rink. Daring attends class. Daring watches Apple and Raven's croquet match. He hangs out with Apple at the multi-hex. Daring watches the sporting events at the bleachers. TV specials He attends Spring Fairest. Daring sits on the Fairest Wheel. Daring meets up with Alistair and admires his heroics, but his respect for him deteriorates as soon as he discovers that Alistair brings back a fake book. Daring is passed on a riddle book from Ashlynn and reads it. He turns into a cowardly version of himself and helps a newly-mean Apple with her plans to plug up the Well of Wonder and corrupt Ever After. After the plan has succeeded, Daring along with others are consumed by the curse. After it is broken, Daring and his friends celebrate a day happily together. Daring admires himself in the mirror but Dexter keeps on spilling food on him after being startled. Daring recently received a dragon back license and rides his dragon around the school, prompting his brother and his friends to get on. However, Daring gets pressed charges for being an inattentive driver. He later shows up at the Queen of Hearts' birthday party. Chapter 4 Webisodes Sparrow Hood is tuning his guitar and soda splashed all over Daring Charming. Farrah Goodfairy comes into the lounge and is immediately surrounded by students asking for wishes. She gladly accepts but warns that her wishes end of the strike at noon. She refreshes Daring Charming from the soda but only to grant Cedar Wood's volcano to get him dirty again. Farrah thinks she will never have a ball, gorgeous gown and prince to dance with her. Madeline states that her wishes should come true and Ashlynn devises a plan. A surprise party is held in the multipurpose room for her as students yell surprise. Daring Charming asks for a dance and she gladly accepts. Daring assists together with the other students to the test of Jillian, in which the girl has to climb a beanstalk. He then witnesses Humphrey Dumpty climbing the beanstalk. TV specials Daring is unsure of what is troubling Legend the dragon. Instead of helping out at the dragon stables, he admires himself in the mirror. Daring makes an appearance at the school assembly. He attends the dragon games match between Snow White and the Evil Queen, and finds Faybelle sitting next to him. He carries a bag of his hand mirrors with him. When she trips, Daring accidentally gives her one of his own and unbeknownst to him, he carries the booking glass. He eventually gets sucked into the Mirror Realm and slowly loses his sanity after not being able to see his reflection. However, he gets rescued by Darling, who unknowingly sets him free from the Mirror Realm. Daring fixes himself up and tries saving Apple, who is lost in eternal sleep and can only be awoken by her Prince Charming. Daring kisses her on the lips, cheek, and hand, but he does to no avail. Defeated, Daring acknowledges that he is not her true Prince Charming. Apple and Daring are looking nervously at each other, awkwardly now that they are not "destined" for each other. Blondie conjures this, and tells it in front of the whole school on her MirrorCast. Apple and Daring do not want to comment, so Blondie signs off. Daring is sad and Rosabella Beauty confronts him, asking him what's wrong. He tells Rosabella that he is sad because he's not Apple's Prince Charming. Rosabella suggests to Daring that he hasn't earned it yet. Daring laughs and points fun at this, but Rosabella sees better, and tells him that Snow White's Prince Charming was heroic and selfless, and suggests that if he'd change his ways and be kinder in a manner of helping someone other than himself, and Daring gets distracted at his own reflection in the ice shard. The Snow King is coming with polar bears on a sleigh in the meanwhile. The king later puts "beast" magic on Daring for not taking his orders for the bears. The king gets angry, and nearly hits Baba Yaga with a shot of ice magic. Crystal confronts him and the king soon turns the land of Ever After all icy cold and freezing. Jackie declares that it is one step closer to ruling winter. The Snow King leaves, Daring asks his snow-me (snow-him) who invited the king, and scratches where fur is now growing. Daring saves his mirror instead of a delivery goose, Rosabella scolds him, he grows a beastly nose, and thinks that Raven and Cedar are talking about the mirror when they say "I can't believe it" and "It's ginormous". Soon, Daring is trying to throw ice pellets at Apple's door to get her attention. He succeeds and tells her he needs a friend. He climbs up to her balcony, and Daring thanks her. Daring says to Apple that maybe he needs a redo, and Apple asks that if she lets him kiss her again, then she'll be her prince. Daring tells her that if they are meant to be together, then maybe her kiss can save him. Apple says it's worth a go, and Daring due to his beast instincts, licks her instead. Later on, he is in the Hocus Latte Café with Rosabella, and he has told her, and she asks: "The kiss was that bad?" Daring says his life, being a beast, is over! Crystal and her gang comes in, and Ashlynn says what the hex to Daring's unfair state. Daring asks them if they've never seen a cursed guy before, and Rosabella says: "It's Daring, you guys." Blondie states that that is new news, and the girls walk over to them. Crystal says: "Well, curses have been going around lately." Rosabella asks what is up, and Briar tells her that they need her help. Briar, at the stairs coming down, asks Rosabella if her parents are okay with guests who are uninvited coming over to their house, and Rosabella tells her yes because that was how they met. Rosabella tells Daring to make himself useful and to not be a royal pain, which Daring claims he hates. When they arrive at Cinderella's castle, Daring has a splinter in his paw and Rosabella helps get it out. They get at the top of the world, at the Winter Palace, and Crystal gets an idea since the sleigh is broken. Jackie and Northwind see them in the staff's globe, and Jackie plots on what she will do once they get there. Daring in the while offers Rosabella to carry her, and she thinks that Daring might be thinking about someone other than himself. Daring tells her no, and that he just wants to tell her some stories about his greatest exploits. Later on, Jackie gives her brother snow powers and he tries to stop them. Daring gives him a distraction. Rosabella tells him to keep distracting the giant. Northwind turns his attention back onto the girls, and runs for them, but he can't fit in the hole, while a penguin-turned servant is leading the way. Rosabella and Daring get Northwind to turn into a mouse, and Crystal is still confronting Jackie. Crystal then fights her and wins, and Daring brings Northwind as a mouse next to Jackie and they are both in ice shackles. When they make the bouquet, Faybelle steals it, wanting to use it to get herself off the hook with the fairies of the mob. Daring tells her to think about someone other than herself for once, but Faybelle says that's a them problem, not a her problem, and she flies off. Crystal tells her pixies to go follow her, and back at Ever After High, Faybelle tells the mob she has the bouquet of the four seasons. The boss leader tells her they'll meet her at her locker, and yeah, they know where it is. They come out of her locker when she is there in the school, and the boss tells her that the lip gloss is not working for her. Faybelle swipes it away, and is about to give the boquet to them, when Crystal and they gang come in. Faybelle cries, saying she doesn't want hard work or hard labor, but the fairies do not care. Daring then pledges himself to be Faybelle's replace and he do the labor, and the mob fairies accept. He signs, but the fairies tell him he and Faybelle are both off the hook, and disappear. Signing and being selfless turns Daring back to his natural self, and Rosabella tells him that she always knew he could act princely. Gallery Webisode gallery The World of Ever After High - Blondie interviews.jpg The World of Ever After High - Cerise has a cold.jpg Maddie-in-Chief - Royals applaud for Apple.jpg Briar's Study Party - even more asleep.jpg Catching Raven - falling for Daring.jpg The Day Ever After - all-inclusive food fight.jpg The Beautiful Truth - Daring chooses himself.jpg Lizzie Heart's Fairytale First Date - challenge accepted.jpg Lizzie Hearts's Fairytale First Date - Lizzie's not convinced.jpg Lizzie Heart's Fairytale First Date - Dizzie.jpg Maddie's Hat-tastic Party - awkward dancing.jpg Ginger in the BreadHOUSE - the guys are convinced.jpg Ginger in the BreadHOUSE - delicious treats.jpg Just Sweet - Students at lockers.jpg Just Sweet - Dexter's smile.jpg Ashlynn's Fashion Frolic - aggressively strutting.jpg The Legacy Orchard - Students gathering 2.jpg The Legacy Orchard - We volunteer.jpg The Legacy Orchard - Perfect School Picture.jpg The Legacy Orchard - class photo.jpg Tri-Castle-On - yearbook tree.jpg Wish list - Cedar and Daring vn.jpg Wish list - Cedar and Daring.jpg Wish List - Daring takes Farrah's hand.png Wish List - Daring and Farrah Dancing.png Wish List - Ashlynn and Farrah Dancing.png A Tale of Two Parties - Dress choice.jpg Beanstalk Bravado - Darling, Meeshell and Jillian.png beanstalk bravado - Daring and Hopper.jpg TV special gallery The Tale of Legacy Day - Royals booing at Raven.jpg The Tale of Legacy Day - frozen by magic.jpg True Hearts Day Part 1 - Daring title card.jpg True Hearts Day Part 2 - making it public.jpg True Hearts day2 - heroic daring fire.jpg True Hearts Day Part 3 - Daring's autograph story.jpg True Hearts Day Part 3 - Daring doesn't recall.jpg Thronecoming - Cerise's proposition.jpg Thronecoming - Heritage Hall introduction.jpg Thronecoming - cheering for Raven.jpg Thronecoming - yearbook photos.jpg Spring Unsprung - Daring's help needed.jpg Spring Unsprung - Coward Charming.jpg Spring Unsprung - Bored Evil Apple.png Spring Unsprung - opinionated Apple.jpg Spring Unsprung - you're too late.jpg Way Too Wonderland - third accident.jpg Dragon Games - Apple gets credit.jpg Dragon Games - the crowd complains.jpg Dragon Games - blasted out.jpg Dragon Games - Faybelle's dropped mirror.jpg Dragon Games - Daring's mirrors.jpg Dragon Games - Daring wants out.jpg Dragon Games - Daring draws himself.jpg Dragon Games - Daring insane.jpg Dragon Games - Daring becoming insane.jpg Dragon Games - pouty Daring.jpg Dragon Games - Daring and Melody.jpg Dragon Games - go save Apple.jpg Dragon Games - Daring to the rescue.jpg Dragon Games - I'm not Prince Charming.jpg Dragon Games - Daring sniffling.jpg Dragon Games - Apple is awake.jpg Dragon Games - Daring kisses Apple.jpg Dragon Games - Apple still sleeps.jpg Dragon Games - Apple is gone for good.jpg Epic Winter - In the halls.png Epic Winter - Apple and Daring.png Epic Winter - Rosabella comes to Daring.jpg Epic Winter - Rosabella and Daring.png epic winter - Daring Charming.png Epic Winter - Rosabella reveals Daring.jpg Epic_Winter_Trailer_-_rosabella_daring_beast.jpg Epic Winter - My dad was a beast, Daring.jpg Epic winter - daring and rosabella.png epic winter - daring.png Epic winter - apple and daring 2.jpg Epic winter - apple and daring 3.jpg Epic winter - apple and daring 4.jpg Schermopname (13).png Epic winter - Blondie, Crystal, Ashlynn, Briar, Daring and Rosabella.png Epic Winter - Daring in the woods.jpg Epic Winter - Rosabella protecting Daring.jpg Epic Winter - Daring sees the light.jpg Epic Winter - Daring grabs Rosabella's shoulder.jpg Epic Winter - Daring and Rosabella Beauty.jpg Schermopname (37).png Epic Winter - Daring, Rosabella, Briar, Ashlynn, Crystal, Blondie and Faybelle.png epic winter - blondie, rosabella, daring, crystal, ashlynn, briar and faybelle.png Epic Winter - Daring, Rosabella, Faybelle, Cerise, Briar, Crystal, Blondie and Cedar.png Epic Winter - Daring Charming and Rosabella Beauty.png Epic Winter - Daring Charming and Rosabella.png Category:Chapter 1 characters Category:Chapter 2 characters Category:Chapter 3 characters Category:A Tale of Two Tales characters Category:True Hearts Day characters Category:Thronecoming characters Category:Spring Unsprung characters Category:Way Too Wonderland characters Category:Dragon Games characters Category:Chapter 4 characters Category:Epic Winter characters